<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glass Ceilings and Bed Frames by vaguekiwi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775256">Glass Ceilings and Bed Frames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguekiwi/pseuds/vaguekiwi'>vaguekiwi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Healthy Relationships, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name-Calling, Omega Peter Parker, Porn With Plot, Sexual Harassment, Social Commentary, Subdrop, Verbal Humiliation, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguekiwi/pseuds/vaguekiwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is leading his generation as one of the first omegas accepted to a traditionally alpha university. But a rough afternoon and his first heat without his mate leaves him feeling sick and upset. A surprise visit from his alpha might help, or might leave Peter feeling more alone than ever.<br/>Written for Starker Kink Exchange 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Kink Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glass Ceilings and Bed Frames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetblues/gifts">alphabetblues</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is explicit and some parts are absolutely filthy so please heed tags/warnings here folks. This was written for venomondenim and you should read their fics, they're really cool :)</p><p>Warnings: a/b/o Alpha!Tony Omega!Peter knotting; non-consensual sexual harassment/name-calling (not main pair); consensual dirty talk/degradation/name-calling (main pair); subdrop; approximately six seconds of daddy kink; at one point Peter eats a Subway sandwich and Tony just lets that happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>“Come on, sweet thing. We know you just want to be taken care of.”</p><p>Peter exhaled softly, shifting his gaze across the floor. He cast his eyes hopefully down the hallway, but the engineering building was very empty now that afternoon classes had ended.</p><p>“Hey, eyes up here.” The alpha put a finger under Peter’s chin to lift it; Peter’s stomach twisted nervously at the touch and he felt his cheeks begin to flare.At the most, the boy could only be a few years older than Peter but his eyes were blown wide and nostrils flared with arousal, his touch was possessive and commanding.</p><p>“He’s <em>blushing</em>,” The second alpha purred, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall to Peter’s right, cutting off any escape that way.</p><p>“Of course he is, poor things in heat. Just begging for attention and a good cock to suck.”</p><p>Tears stung on Peter’s eyes but he tried to blink them away. He didn’t want to cry in front of them, didn’t want to fulfil any sort of stereotype about omegas being frail or emotional.</p><p>The rumours were even more damaging about heats.</p><p>“Umm, I-I’m sorry.” Peter hoped his voice wasn’t trembling too much when he spoke; <em>be firm and clear about what is and isn’t okay, </em>that’s what MJ had said on his last day in New York. “If you could please leave me alone, I need to go to my next class.” Peter swallowed and his gaze flickered away from the alpha still holding him, hoping they wouldn’t press for details. His own nerves curled at the lie, instincts always seeking out a harmonious environment and happy pack members.</p><p>But these alphas <em>weren’t </em>a part of Peter’s pack. They needed to go.</p><p>Unfortunately, the boy on his right just grinned and leaned in closer, snaking one hand onto Peter’s shoulder and tugging at his backpack.</p><p>“Well, at least let us escort you there, sweetheart.” He raised his eyebrows at the other alpha, “It wouldn’t be polite to leave a little omega like you to cross campus by themselves. Right, Flash?”</p><p><em>Flash is a stupid name</em>, was Peter’s first thought. But then he was struck by the lurching fear that he was about to become another campus statistic.</p><p>
  <em>Omega’s heat distracts alpha peers</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alleged MIT assault resurrects debate about omegas on college campuses</em>
</p><p>The imaginary headlines made Peter’s head swim. Flash leered, putting a hand on Peter’s left hip and pressing closer to him.</p><p>“I think you’re right, Brad. What do you think, hmm? Want us to take you to class? Or we could play hooky, find a way to help you with that pesky, distracting heat. I know it must feel so overwhelming for such a sweet little thing.”</p><p>Peter’s entire body tensed up when Brad’s hand dropped lower, tucking his thumb into the waistband of Peter’s pants and cupping his ass through his jeans. Peter jerked at the touch, cheeks flushing even hotter when he felt himself getting wet from something so small.</p><p>“I don’t know how sweet he is, Flash.” Brad whispered, stepping closer so his lips were next to Peter’s ear, “the whores <em>dripping</em>,”</p><p>A growl, an <em>alpha</em> growl, started in Flash’s throat. It made Peter’s muscles start to relax, his head started to feel heavy, and a very small whine started to break from his lips. If he stayed here, he was going to be too far gone to do anything to stop them.</p><p>So Peter pivoted, jabbing his right elbow into Brad’s stomach while shrugging his backpack off his shoulder. Weighed down by multiple textbooks and a laptop, the bag dropped with athud on Brad’s foot. Brad recoiled with a swear; Flash was starting to react, to step back and snarl something. Peter withdrew, uncapped, and sprayed his pepper spray before the alpha could say anything though; the toxins filling the air around them and making all three boys start to cough.</p><p>Peter scooped up his backpack and he pushed past them, throat hoarse and stinging, but then Brad’s hand was wrapped around his wrist and yanked him backward.</p><p>Overwhelmed and trembling, with the pepper burning around them and choking his throat, making him sweat and elevating his temperature even more, Peter cried:</p><p>“I <em>have</em> an alpha!”</p><p>Peter used his free hand to part the collar of his shirt, revealing the faded pink mark of his claimed mating gland.</p><p>With wide eyes, Brad let go of him. Flash dragged his friend away from the cloud of pepper spray. Peter turned back, snivelling and half-running down the hall to get away from them, tears pouring over his cheeks.</p><p>“Let the cunt go,” He heard when he rounded the corner, “We don’t need that slut, taking a mate while still in school!”</p><p>Peter burst out the front door, rubbing the tears from his eyes and struggling to choke down his sobs. The pepper spray and his heat didn’t help, it made the setting sun feel so much warmer on his skin and all of his senses prickled with the intensity of everything. As he reached to wipe his face, Peter caught Brad’s scent on his own wrist and fought the bile which threatened to wrench its way from his throat. It was the distinct scent of an alpha.</p><p>The <em>wrong</em> alpha.</p><p>Peter wiped his nose and tried to ignore any curious eyes looking his way. He wrestled to unzip his backpack and pull out his water bottle, gasping at the cool relief in his throat.</p><p>“I think that’s one of the omegas they let in,”</p><p>“Poor thing, my mum <em>said</em> they’d crack under the pressure,”</p><p>“Knock it off,”</p><p>“Well, not to play devil’s advocate, but… every designation has their role…”</p><p>Peter resisted the urge to confront the group of betas. He wanted to defend himself, wanted to snarl that he wasn’t cracking under anything, wanted to explain that he’d mastered amplitude modulation and passed out of Advanced Electromagnetics before the semester even started. He wanted to insist that omegas could go to universities, <em>good high-ranking traditionally alpha universities,</em> without extra help — he wanted to tell them he’d earned his place here as much as anyone else, that he hadn’t been accepted just because of that stupid check box on the college application.</p><p>But then again, here he was, sobbing and spiralling in the thick of his first on-campus heat, so maybe they were —</p><p><em>They’re not right</em>. He reminded himself with a deep breath and another sip of water; but he still didn’t turn back to talk to them.</p><p>Peter sniffed up an unsightly glob of snot and kept walking, eager to just get back to his dorm room. Perhaps the one plus side to the process of accepting omegas for the first time, MIT uneasily assigned the small group to single rooms in an omega-only dorm.</p><p>Just another in a string of controversial decisions for colleges around the country.</p><p>Peter lifted a hand to touch his mating gland; he wished it hadn’t been so long, wished the smell were stronger or the mark more prominent. He hated himself for having to invoke such a stupid excuse; he hated the boys for accepting an alpha’s claim but not Peter’s autonomy; he hated his heat and how wet he was and how much he just wanted his alpha’s knot; he hated that he would have to take cold showers and swallow more heat suppressants instead, fidgeting and sleeping fitfully over the next few days.</p><p>He hated that, even with the drugs, others could tell he was in heat</p><p>Peter’s tears had dried by the time he passed the chapel and was rounding the corner to the street his dorm was on. It was a private road, closed whenever campus foot-traffic increased, so seeing a car parked right outside the residence hall brought Peter up short.</p><p>The black town car shimmered under the fading September light, like it was challenging Peter’s sanity. The spark and heat gave just the slightest indication that maybe he was hallucinating, maybe he didn’t see a New York licence plate and maybe his heat was just really out of control today.</p><p>But there was a grumpy-looking man with curly hair leaning against the side of the car and he waved when he saw Peter, so the omega picked up his pace down the road. He could feel the eyes of dozens of students on them. When he reached Happy, Peter tilted his head toward the door.</p><p>“Hey Happy, is he here too?”</p><p>Happy snorted and clapped Peter on the shoulder in greeting, “Yeah, kid, he’s here. I wouldn’t come all this way by myself.” And with that, Happy circled around to the driver’s seat. Peter swallowed, conscious of what might happen the moment he slid into the backseat.</p><p>He debated asking for a few minutes to run inside. He could pack an overnight bag, grab some of the not-completely-useless heat suppressants, splash water on his face and attempt to not be a horny, soaked, immature mess for his alpha.</p><p>But as soon as <em>his alpha</em> crossed his mind, Peter felt a jolt of electricity run to his fingertips and his brain clouded. So he reached for the handle and jumped into the car as quickly as possible, slamming the door to seal the heady scent of his alpha into the small space.</p><p>Tony Stark looked up from his phone with a smile as he tugged his sunglasses off, “Hey, Pete. Thought I’d swing by and surprise you —” Tony grunted when Peter threw his bag onto the floor of the car and slid across the space between them; Peter put his arms around Tony’s neck and all but climbed into his lap, pressing his face into Tony’s neck.</p><p>Peter drank in the scent of Tony’s cologne: the sting of saltwater and amber and refreshing notes of citrus. Underneath it was the muskier natural aroma of his alpha; all steel and coffee, hints of copper wire, and the distinct scent of New York that Peter always just thought of as <em>blue</em>.</p><p>“Oh, baby, you’re in heat.”</p><p>Peter hummed his agreement, <em>lapping</em> at Tony’s neck as he basked in the presence of his <em>alpha</em>.</p><p>The <em>right </em>alpha.</p><p>Tony chuckled as Peter’s hands went to his pinstripe pants and started to grope his ass.</p><p>“Oh, baby, you’re <em>in heat</em>,” Tony repeated himself with a new stress and a low guttural noise in his throat.</p><p>He put one arm around Peter’s torso, situating the omega more squarely in his lap and against his chest. Then he leaned forward and used his other hand to knock on the partition, calling:</p><p>“Happy! Skip dinner, let’s go straight to the hotel!”</p><p>The instruction made Peter whimper and Tony gripped him tighter, lifting Peter so he was straddling Tony’s thigh. The position let Peter rock his hips for a bit of friction and he sighed at the relief, continuing to take in gulping breaths of the arousal and their mixing pheromones in the car.</p><p>“Peter,” Tony tutted and tangled his hand in Peter’s hair, gently tugging his face back so the omega had to look at him, “Eyes up here, baby. I don’t want you to go down yet.”</p><p>
  <em>Eyes up here.</em>
</p><p>Something about the command made Peter’s head throb and he whined, blinking furiously to try and focus. He wanted nothing more than to just let his alpha hold and carry him, stop the incessant buzzing in his brain and take over.</p><p>Peter’s voice choked a bit, “Alph —”</p><p>“Hey,” Tony’s voice was a bit softer now, touching Peter’s face again so that they had to look at each other, so the omega couldn’t fulfil any submissive avoidance of eye contact, “It’s <em>Tony</em>, baby. Look at me, can you say that? What do you call me?”</p><p>“Umm,” Peter’s brow furrowed in thought, trying to figure out what was right if not <em>Alpha.</em> “Daddy —”</p><p>“<em>Christ,</em> Peter,” Tony didn’t sound disappointed or angry at Peter’s lack of presence, he was just amused. Usually Peter was very controlled, was able to stop and talk before submitting to heats or letting Tony drop him. But now here he was, less than five minutes in the car and brain halfway gone.</p><p>“Alright, let your daddy take care of you, sweet thing.”</p><p><em>Come on, sweet thing. We know you just want to be taken care of</em>.</p><p>Tony kept one arm around Peter to hold him steady. He used his other hand to undo Peter’s jeans and awkwardly shimmy them down from his thighs, taking the omega’s cock in hand and stroking it gently.</p><p>A shudder of pure relief traveled from Peter’s scalp to his toes and Tony pumped faster. He didn’t even need to say anything, just massaged Peter’s balls for a moment before wrapping his hand around the boy’s cock. He slid his hand up and down quickly, precum leaking down Peter’s shaft and making a wet squelching sound in Tony’s hand. It didn’t take long, Tony jacked him off quickly while Peter rocked against his leg, hole growing wetter and emptier as it went on.</p><p>Peter came with a gasp, a few strings of cloudy ejaculate staining his shirt. He let out a soft cry of “<em>Dad-dyy</em>!” and buried his face in Tony’s neck, panting as he continued to rock and his nails dug into Tony’s back.</p><p>Tony stroked him through the orgasm and gently massaged the spot between Peter’s shoulder blades.</p><p>“Peter…?”</p><p>Peter finally pulled back with a sigh and he wiped his face; the colour had receded from his cheeks and filled in his irises again. The whites of his eyes looked red and irritated, Tony started to wonder if something had happened earlier today to upset him.</p><p>“Hi Tony,” Peter’s ears turned pink and he laughed, but he didn’t move to get off Tony’s lap.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart,” Tony grinned and pecked him on the lips, “we’re gonna be at the hotel soon,” he promised, “and I’m gonna put you down and take care of your heat, okay?”</p><p>Peter nodded desperately, mind still foggy and now very aware of how empty he was.</p><p>“Okay, thank you,” he mumbled.</p><p>“You’re welcome. But I want you to focus right now. Have you eaten dinner yet?”</p><p>Peter’s lip curled and he muttered: “Well, no, but I don’t want —”</p><p>“Hey,” Tony interrupted, “I was just asking. We don’t need to eat right away. But stay up, Pete. Before we get there, I want you to tell me what you want from me tonight, okay?”</p><p>Peter nodded andthey slowly manoeuvred so he was off Tony’s lap. Tony draped an arm around Peter’s shoulder and tried to ignore the clean fresh-cotton scent of Peter’s heat still filling the car. Peter was present enough to procure a pack of tissues from his backpack and he dabbed at the wet spots on his shirt and zipped his jeans back up.</p><p>Tony ran his nails up and down Peter’s bicep and Peter leaned his head against his alpha’s chest. The boy let out a huge sigh, a sound all at once of exasperation and relief and anger and gratitude and a million other familiar things Tony remembered from his own time at college. Tony cracked a smile and looked out the window at a Boston very different from the city of his youth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>II</b>
</p><p>Despite claiming he didn’t want to eat, Peter asked to stop and was chowing down on a Subway sandwich by the time they reached the hotel. Tony couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his cheeks as Peter pulled off the top slice of bread, emptied his bag of chips on top, and then smushed the sandwich back together.</p><p>“Good?” Tony asked, unexpectedly grateful for the sharp scent of pickles and deli meat which distracted from Peter’s heat. Peter nodded with a huge bite in his mouth and said something unintelligible, spraying crumbs across the backseat.</p><p>They checked in without a fuss. Peter scarfed down the remainder of his sandwich and was licking his fingers when Tony guided him down the hall to their room, pausing as soon as the door was unlocked.</p><p>Peter made to step inside but Tony stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Peter, I want you to brush your teeth and take a shower first.”</p><p>Peter wrinkled his nose but let Tony pull the backpack off his shoulder, his body relaxing as the ease traveled through his muscles. “I don’t need to —”</p><p>“I’m not gonna knot you if your breath smells like salami and banana peppers.” Tony said firmly. Peter blushed and shifted on his feet, going very still when Tony’s hand went to cup his face.</p><p>Tony ran his thumb over the inflamed red bumps on Peter’s cheek, the skin rough and swollen under his touch. “And you don’t want to tell me about this? Fine, but I want you to shower and wash your face. Got it?”</p><p>Peter nodded, but he looked a bit sullen about the whole thing, “Okay.”</p><p>While Peter cleaned up, Tony poked around the two-room suite. He glanced into the bedroom, drew the curtains, and turned on all the lamps, keeping the light low and soft. He put a glass of water on each bedside table and dug around for Peter’s birth control in the small pocket of his backpack. Finally, Tony took off his own jacket, vest, and tie, popping the top few buttons of his shirt.</p><p>The shower turned off in the bathroom. Tony turned a quick circle, making sure they had a clear path to the bed and weren’t going to be needing anything else. Then he sat down on the couch in the living room.</p><p>The bathroom door opened and Peter started to walk further into the hotel suite.</p><p>From his seat on the couch, Tony lifted his voice and called: “I didn’t know horny, heat-ridden <em>sluts</em> could walk on two feet.”</p><p>A pause. The air in the room became electric. Tony swallowed his own grin when Peter whispered, “Fuck.”</p><p>Then the undeniable, hot, <em>wet</em> scent of Peter’s heat; Tony didn’t know for sure but he could imagine the moisture glistening at Peter’s entrance. Tony shifted in his seat; irritated but always amazed at how fast Peter got him going, his pants were tenting like a teenager.</p><p>“Your alpha’s hard, baby boy. You gonna crawl over here and put that mouth to good use?”</p><p>Tony heard Peter lowering himself to the floor and resisted the urge to turn around and watch. He waited, Peter usually needed time in the beginning to talk himself into things, to shut down the constant spiral of his thoughts. Then he heard the shuffle of Peter crossing the room and the omega crawled around the couch, mouth going a bit slack when he saw the bulge in Tony’s pants.</p><p>Tony swallowed at the sight before him; Peter had only put his boxers back on, a black silk gift from Tony that hung halfway to his knees. His hair was still damp but mussed from a towel and sticking up.</p><p>Tony scooted forward a bit on the couch, his voice a bit ragged when he spoke. “Look at you, hmm? My pretty little whore knows to be on its knees, knows that fucktoys don’t need clothes.”</p><p>Peter choked on his next breath and scooted forward, eyes never wavering while Tony undid his pants and pulled his cock free. Peter moaned and lurched forward but Tony tightened his grip in Peter’s hair and yanked back, causing a high-pitched needy whine to tear from the boy’s throat.</p><p>The action bared Peter’s neck to Tony and he swallowed at the sight of the faded pink mating bite. He reached down to touch it.</p><p>“Looks like I need to mark my bitch again, huh?” He rasped, voice low and feral, “Remind the whole world that you belong to me. Make sure they know that the only reason you’re not mounted on my knot is because I’ve allowed it,”</p><p>Peter lifted a hand to paw at Tony’s thigh, starting to babble, “Please Alpha, please Alpha, pleas —”</p><p>“Go ahead if you’re so desperate for it,” Tony growled and grabbed Peter’s head. But he hardly needed to help the boy dive between his legs. Peter buried his face in Tony’s crotch, inhaling desperately and mouthing at his balls, sucking tenderly before moving to kiss a stripe all the way up his shaft and lick at the head of his cock.</p><p>Tony stifled his moan when Peter stretched his lips around Tony’s length, immediately taking as much as he could. Tony’s nose twitched, he could smell Peter getting wetter at his feet. Peter hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head, lifting a hand to pump what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.</p><p>“You look so good on your knees, slut.” Tony growled, reaching down and giving Peter’s shoulder a comforting, grounding squeeze. “That’s right where you belong, isn’t it? Desperate to be stuffed full of your alpha’s cock, humping the floor while your hole is dripping, you’re making a mess you little whore.”</p><p>Peter blinked up at him, pupils blown wide and his eyes a bit foggy. He rocked his hips against nothing; tears sparked on the edge of his cheeks and a string of saliva dripped over his chin.</p><p>“You down, baby?” Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, massaging his head and rubbing the nape of his neck. The omega hummed and took in a deep breath, pushing his head further forward so that Tony’s cock hit the back of his throat. Peter swallowed around it with a hum, his tongue still working.</p><p>Tony blinked down at his boy, something stirring in the pit of his stomach. Peter was so pliant like this, he would probably do anything Tony wanted. Fuck, how lucky was he? That this beautiful young man, this brilliant mind, this champion who must have been sculpted by the gods themselves, <em>let</em> Tony take control like this?</p><p>“That’s right,” Tony cooed, keeping his fingers running through Peter’s hair, “You’re rock hard and soaked and no one’s even touched you yet. You know that what makes you feel good is pleasing your alpha. I should leave you like this, choking on my cock with your hole empty until your knees ache. Could tie your hands behind your back and spread your legs apart and do whatever I want. Just a cheap set of holes for me to play with.”</p><p>Peter gurgled and Tony fisted his grip in the boy’s hair, yanking him off his cock and slapping him so hard that Peter’s head swung to the side. Peter gasped for breath, or perhaps in shock, when Tony’s hand tightened over his throat and squeezed, “Strip off those panties, climb in my lap, and give me a reason to keep you around, whore.”</p><p>Peter nodded hurriedly and his arms flailed as he tugged his boxers off and clambered to join Tony on the couch. Tony was halfway through unbuttoning his own shirt but then Peter’s hands were on him and the fabric ripped away in two pieces to land on the floor. Peter straddled Tony without missing a beat and Tony hurriedly caught him in midair, gripping the boy’s hips before he could impale himself unprepared on his alpha.</p><p>“Easy does it,” Tony chuckled, breaking just a little as he took in Peter’s flushed cheeks, panting for breath, “careful, Peter.”</p><p>Tony eased Peter onto his lap and snaked one arm around his waist, tugging so their chests were pressed together. Peter instinctively put his head down against Tony’s shoulder, nipping gently on his alpha’s skin. Tony took a moment to catch his own breath, nostrils flaring when each of Peter’s hands touched his neck.</p><p>“Mmm, you smell like another alpha, baby.” Tony growled, reaching to grab Peter’s hand and sinking his teeth into his wrist. He pulled back to lick the wound before biting again, making Peter jerk and tremble on his lap.</p><p>“You been stepping out on me, huh? Selling your wet cunt to every college boy willing to shell out a couple bucks?”</p><p>The far more likely scenario was that Peter had bumped into an alpha near rut, or had a close call in chemistry with a lab partner kind enough to pull him to safety. But Tony’s dick bobbed at the idea and Peter whimpered and shook his head, the slick of his heat running between his thighs and squelching obscenely between them.</p><p>“Just you, Alpha. You — yours,” Peter gasped and Tony pulled him even closer, easing one finger into Peter’s entrance. Peter gasped and preened, thrusting his hips backward for more while Tony used his free hand to grab the boy’s cock again.</p><p>“Just mine, huh? You belong to me?”</p><p>Peter moaned until Tony stopped stroking and squeezed the base of his cock. Peter squirmed and Tony hissed in his ear, “I know you’re cockdumb right now but you need to answer me, slut.”</p><p>“Yours!” Peter mewled and Tony kept stroking, “Yours — just yours — belong to you!” Peter’s whine became a growl when he came, jerking forward so his stomach hit Tony’s still-erect cock. Tony used the opportunity to press a second finger inside him and pumped his cock faster, grinning when Peter started to whimper from the stimulation.</p><p>“Al…alph…” Tony smirked and pushed his fingers apart inside his boy, testing the stretch and grunting when a glob of slick slid into his palm.</p><p>“You’re so fucking wet, aren’t you baby?” Tony hissed, “So cockstupid you can’t even talk. Just a dumb little bitch that needs a knot inside you. I’m gonna keep you stuffed full all the time,”</p><p>Peter nodded and gasped out a series of affirmations, another orgasm spurting from his cock and soaking both of their chests. Tony grinned when Peter’s erection barely faded, omegas in heat were insatiable.</p><p>Tony slid his fingers out. He adjusted Peter in his grip before he stood up. Peter’s legs wrapped around his hips and Tony kept both hands under him, lips and tongues crashing into a filthy kiss while Peter’s nails tore deep lines into Tony’s back.</p><p>Tony’s muscles barely seemed to notice the weight of the omega in his arms while he teetered around the couch and carried Peter into the bedroom. Tony threw Peter onto the bed and the boy landed on his back, using both hands to spread his legs as far as possible. Tony kicked off his pants and underwear and climbed on the bed, pressing Peter down and surrounding him with the heat and sheer height and muscle of his alpha.</p><p>Tony reached for Peter’s cock again and grinned when Peter squirmed, complaining softly, “<em>Alpha, </em>my — my—” He hiccuped on his words, eyes huge, nose twitching like the breaths couldn’t come deep enough, shaking his head furiously over and over again but there was too much light — too much noise — too many scents everywhere and all at once.</p><p>“Just isn’t enough, is it?” Tony panted, giving Peter’s cock one long pull before bending down to nuzzle at the boy’s exposed neck, “I could jerk you off for hours but you’d just want my knot in your hole. I could strap a vibrator to that little cock all day long and you’d still be just as horny and desperate to be filled up.”</p><p>Tony found Peter’s mating gland and bit down at the exact same time that he finally thrust his cock inside his boy.</p><p>Peter jerked, every muscle in his body coiling as tight as it would go. He opened his mouth but only a short, sharp gasp came out.</p><p>For Tony’s part, he was gone. Peter’s hole clenched alongside the rest of his body and the warmth was dizzying as Tony thrusted like an animal, for all the world trying to rearrange Peter’s insides, perhaps trying to make room for them to be joined permanently.</p><p>Tony’s knot began to swell and every pore on Peter’s body had opened, flooding the room with the pheromones of his heat and begging for Tony to breed him. His mating gland had swollen in Tony’s teeth, most of his thoughts focused on the mess between their legs.</p><p>Tony’s knot pumped inside and they both nearly howled. One of Peter’s arms flailed backward, grasping for purchase on the bed frame.</p><p>Peter’s legs wrapped around Tony’s waist and yanked him closer, his hand clenched on the wooden frame and dully they both heard it creak and then snap under the pressure.</p><p>Tony’s own admiration at his omega’s strength was drowned out in the slurry of other thoughts, other <em>needs</em>, as he pressed Peter into the mattress and pumped him full. He tried to think of something to say, heard his own voice growling for Peter to <em>take it like an obedient desperate little cumdump. </em>But at the same time he was so focused on his own stuttering legs, the primal glow from mounting and breeding his mate, that it felt like everything was just a fog. There wasn’t any thought; only their senses and the burning edge of each nerve ending.</p><p>Tony rode out the rest of his orgasm in incremental thrusts, not quite moving enough to dislodge his knot. Peter’s chest heaved for breath and some of that intoxicating warm chocolate colour returned to his irises. He slowly unwound his ankles and carefully moved his legs back. Tonyrocked forward with a sigh of relief, licking tenderly at the mating bite on Peter’s neck.</p><p>Peter sat up on his elbows, moving one hand to run through Tony’s hair and lifting him into a soft kiss.While they both continued to catch their breath, Tony asked,</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter nodded and tried to blink away the haze, but his brain still felt a bit like it had been put into a blender. Tony kissed along his jawline and then gently put his hands on Peter’s back, manoeuvring as carefully as he could with his knot still buried inside the omega.</p><p>There was a bit of jostling and whimpering, but eventually Tony sat with his back propped against pillows and the bedframe, with Peter secure in his lap and his arms around the boy.</p><p>Peter yawned. Gently, perhaps unconsciously, he was rolling his hips a little bit on Tony’s knot but it wasn’t particularly erotic; it was a comfort, a reminder of the way they were connected.</p><p>“Oh. Baby, here,” Tony leaned across the bed to grab the pills and water from the bedside table. Peter swallowed a pill and sipped slowly on the water, his eyes glassy and mind far away.</p><p>“Peter,” Tony leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek, planting a too-loud smooch that made the boy giggle. “Where’d you go, kid?”</p><p>Peter didn’t answer, didn’t even shrug. He let Tony take the water from him and place it back on the table. Then Peter sighed andcurled himself against Tony, laying his head on his chest.</p><p>After a moment Peter murmured, “Sleep…?”</p><p>Tony buried his lips in Peter’s curls, squeezing him close, “of course, baby boy. Sleep.” Peter’s eyes fluttered closed and Tony ran his nails up and down the boy’s arms, tucking his face next to his ear.</p><p>“You were amazing, Peter. You are amazing. You’re brilliant, you’re beautiful. You’re handsome, so perfect for your alpha and perfect for the world. I love you. You’re a genius…”</p><p>Tony kept whispering to him, murmuring into his ear until Peter’s breathing evened out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>III</b>
</p><p>When Peter woke up, every single nerve in his body felt like it was being pierced by a needle.</p><p>He opened his eyes, body scrunched up to fend off the deep-seated cold crawling across his skin. He stared off the edge of the too-big bed at a too-nice painting on a too-nicely painted wall.</p><p>This wasn’t his dorm room, but…</p><p>Peter heard soft breathing behind him and he stirred, looking over his shoulder. He relaxed a bit when he saw Tony, stretched on his stomach and fast asleep, dried sweat matting his hair down. Then Peter felt the reassuring ache in his thighs, a sting in his knees, the soreness in his wrist and neck and a satisfied indiscernible hum that seemed to come from the front of his head.</p><p>The scents of sex and sweat lingered in the air, crashing in waves to the same rhythm as the heady post-coital bliss in his mind.</p><p>But it wasn’t really bliss.</p><p>Maybe he was imagining it, but when Peter lifted his hand to his nose, despite Tony’s ferocious bite, he felt like he could still smell Brad’s grip. And the things those alphas had said, that he was a dripping whore just looking for a good cock to suck…</p><p>Hadn’t Tony just proven that right?</p><p>Peter squeezed his eyes shut and the cold seemed so much more insistent all of a sudden. As quietly as he could, he threw his legs over the bed and climbed to his feet. His eyes slid to a clock on the bedside table: 4:15 AM.</p><p>He grimaced at the sticky rub of dried cum across his chest and between his legs. Peter walked out to the living room in their suite and went to the window, shifting the curtains aside to look out. He couldn’t see much except the peaks of a few street lights and something white on the sidewalk — a stray dog maybe, curled in on itself.</p><p>He turned back around and dragged his feet to the couch. He sat down with one knee curled up to rest his chin on it. He reached for the TV remote to turn it on, keeping the volume close to silent while he flipped through channels. Still shivering and feeling like he’d woken in snow, Peter tucked his body more firmly against the arm of the couch.</p><p>Peter stopped, thumb hovering over the channel button when he reached <em>Frozen</em>.</p><p>That’s how his blood felt; frozen solid, like it wouldn’t push through his veins. Like he was stuck not only in a sense of cold but he could’t move in time.</p><p>Peter watched the characters spiral and sing across the screen in a flurry of motion and slightly muted colour — all except for the blues, which were pure and clear and bright.</p><p>Disney had featured <em>strong omega</em> <em>princesses</em> for years, but Elsa had been the first alpha Disney princess. It had caused a big stir no matter how people felt about designation rights: had Elsa been portrayed as too temperamental? Was the <em>Let It Go</em> costume change with the makeup indulging alpha males? If so, was that appropriate — encouraging inter-alpha mating? Did Anna, the passionate beta sister, undermine Elsa’s strength? Was Hans <em>really</em> a bad guy?</p><p>And on and on and on until some other movie came out or some politician let their tongue slip or —</p><p>Or someone started pushing for alpha universities to accept omega students.</p><p>Watching the crystals of snow dancing on the screen, the cold in the base of Peter’s spine started to feel a bit better. He didn’t know if he genuinely felt warmer, but watching Elsa climb a mountain in a snowstorm at least made him glad he wasn’t on that mountain.</p><p>Peter gritted his teeth and his right hand curled into a fist, nails scratching against the couch. Hell, he’d probably climb a mountain naked if an alpha asked him to, if they took advantage of his heat.</p><p>A strangled, soft sob bubbled in Peter’s throat and he choked on it, gasping as tears filled his eyes. Dammit, being in heat was <em>so </em>frustrating; he got so emotional, so out of control, he couldn’t —</p><p>Peter planted both feet on the floor and leaned forward, burying his head in his hands as another sob rocked his body, then another. What was <em>wrong</em> with him? Why did he <em>let</em> Tony — why did he <em>trust</em> — why did he <em>want</em> —</p><p>The tears were so intense that it felt hard to breathe as each sob tore through his body. Peter felt everything undulate and throb as he choked on the lump in his throat and the precise, shuddering cold running through him. He felt not just disoriented, not just weighed down by sadness, not just disgusted at himself, but also raw.</p><p>Empty.</p><p>“<em>Tesoro</em>,”</p><p>Peter sniffed and lifted his head from between his hands, raising watery eyes to look up at Tony. Tony moved slowly, showing Peter the blanket he had dragged from the bed before draping it over Peter’s shoulders. Then he went down to one knee, brown eyes searching Peter’s face, lips curved down a bit in concern. Peter continued to cry, the tears streaking his cheeks and clumping on his chin as he wrapped his arms around his middle, as if trying to hold himself together.</p><p>The way the tears clouded Peter’s vision, he couldn’t quite see in front of him. He could just see the harsh light of the TV and the threads of green in the depths of Tony’s irises.</p><p>Then he felt something on his knee, making him jerk. He relaxed when he looked down and saw Tony’s hand, nails tracing a very gentle circle on Peter’s skin. He was still shivering but his sobs finally subsided into hiccups. Then Tony asked:</p><p>“I went too far last night?”</p><p>Peter shook his head, his lip was quivering miserably, “No, I just — I mean, yes — I mean, I don’t — I don’t know! I l-l-lu-loved last night b-but —” and he plunged forward, throwing himself off the couch and into Tony’s arms.</p><p>Tony grunted a bit when they both hit the floor, but he hugged Peter close, let Peter drink in the comforting scent of <em>alpha</em> in Tony’s neck. He put his chin on Peter’s shoulder and wrapped both arms around him to give a squeeze that was a bit too tight. Gently, he picked Peter and the blanket up, situating himself on the couch with Peter nestled firmly in his lap.</p><p>Peter’s voice was shaking when he finally spoke, “I sh-should’ve told you yesterday but… the — I mean, before you came by. I had just gotten out of Digital Signal Processing and these two alphas cornered me in the hall and s-suh-said just…” Peter sniffed sharply and lifted a hand to wipe his nose. Tony fought to quell the ball of fire which flickered in his stomach, remembering the scent of alpha on Peter’s wrist and the rash on his face.</p><p>“They just said things — called me — you know, like stupid young alphas and they grabbed me and —” Peter choked, “Maybe I didn’t need to, but I used my pepper spray —”</p><p>“Good boy,” Tony growled and kissed Peter’s temple, squeezing him even tighter. Peter was <em>his, </em>as far as he was concerned an omega couldn’t overreact to an alpha harassing them in heat.</p><p>“— And then I just felt so sick because of my heat, and people have been so-so <em>mean</em> since I got here, and then <em>you </em>were here and I wasn’t expecting that and —” Peter hiccuped a couple of times.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong, baby.” Tony pulled his neck back to try and look Peter in the eye. “I am so sorry that happened. I only wish I’d known.” He planted a kiss on Peter’s forehead, “You want me to call the dean? I can get ‘em expelled.”</p><p>Peter laughed but it sounded choked and like his throat was sore. He shook his head.</p><p>“No, it’s okay, they were just being —”</p><p>“Peter, come on.” Tony nuzzled his cheek, “There’s no <em>just</em> to what they did. Weren’t you the one who told me there is no <em>alphas will be alphas</em>? That they’re as responsible for their actions as anyone else.”</p><p>Peter’s shoulders slumped and he nodded a bit, shifting on Tony’s lap and sinking his head into his alpha’s chest. Tony held him with Peter sitting sideways on one thigh and Tony’s arms clasped at Peter’s forearm.</p><p>Peter’s voice was very small when he spoke again, “They just — they said things like you did last night and I just got worried that…” He sniffed again and his mouth twisted up like he was holding back another sob.</p><p>“Peter Parker,” Tony grinned, “You are not any of those things I said last night. You aren’t brainless, you’re not stupid, you’re not just looking for a fuck. Peter, you’re <em>leading </em>your generation — do you realise that? Kids are going to learn about you in school. Hell, Pete, you explained Maxwell’s Equations to me when you were fourteen years old!”</p><p>“I know but-but that’s just it!” Peter cried, “Wh-what happens when I-I finish school? Then what? I’ll just be some token success story. I’ll just be <em>an omega who overcame challenge. </em>Or-or-or what if people just write me off as an anomaly because of my IQ?” Peter shook his head, “And my heat this time feels so — so out of control. I just don’t — I don’t underst—”</p><p>“Peter, you’re eighteen. You should’ve seen my ruts when I was your age. Sometimes, it’s just who we are. Sometimes it’s just about age, just about the time of the year, just about… all sorts of things.”</p><p>Peter knuckled over his eyes, but as soon as he did so two more tears leaked out. Tony craned his neck forward to lick up the one on his side.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Peter sighed, shaking his head, “it’s just — I like it when you — when you take control because…” Peter didn’t need to continue, they had talked about it a lot before. How exhausting it was for Peter to be on such constant alert, to be shouldering the weight of his responsibilities. How much of a relief it was to let Tony tear him down and claim him behind closed doors.</p><p>A look entered Peter’s eyes that Tony could only describe as <em>heavy</em>. Like something enormous had just settled over him, some weight that Tony would probably never understand because he’d been born just a bit different.</p><p>“Tony… this is going to be <em>the rest of my life</em>! I mean… I’ll finish college, and then what? When people find out we’re mated, they’re going to say I fucked you for whatever job I end up with at SI! This isn’t going to go away. And I know, you know, we’re doing it for the next generation — so they don’t have to put up with this but-but…” <em>But why do I have to put up with it to begin with</em>?</p><p>Tony murmured in sympathy as he stroked Peter’s hair back from his forehead. Then he chuckled a bit, “Well, this is really hard for me to say but… I guess I could let you work at Oscorp.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Peter laughed out loud, a big happy laugh that made Tony’s chest feel warm. Peter’s tongue slipped out between his teeth and he shook his head, “Tony, I’m asking you as my alpha please don’t <em>ever</em> let me get a job at Oscorp.”</p><p>Tony grinned, “Well, twist my arm. You’re forbidden, then.” And Peter chortled again, diving forward rather suddenly to peck Tony on the lips.</p><p>Tony sighed and his brow softened, his eyes locking with Peter’s. “Baby, I know this is hard. <em>Stupid</em> hard. And I know I can’t even… begin to understand what it’s like, or what you’re going through. But Peter, you’re the smartest man I’ve ever met. And you’re going to amaze the world, and change the lives of so many people. And I just can’t wait to watch you do it.”</p><p>Peter’s lips curved up and he leaned forward to kiss Tony longer, softer. The boy shimmied so that the blanket fell off of his shoulders and dripped onto the ground and he locked both arms around Tony’s neck.</p><p>Peter sighed when he pulled back, their foreheads pressed together. “We sure have a long way to go, huh?”</p><p>Tony ran his fingers along Peter’s back and up through his hair. “We do, but we’ll get there. And I’m behind you the whole way.”</p><p>Dawn was filtering into the hotel room by then. Gazes and hands on one another, they stayed there, cocooned in warm yellow light, completely entwined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tada! I think...? 😅 This was really fun to write and the length really got away from me but I hope you all enjoy it, I haven't written hard smut before or much like this.</p><p>Also if you guys wanna check out the song "Blu" by Jon Bellion (original or acoustic) I vibed a lot with that for this fic.<br/>Have a good one!<br/>Grace</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>